1. Field
The following description relates to a home appliance for performing voice communications in place of a communication device, and a control method of the home appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a home appliance such as a refrigerator is positioned close to a user at home. For example, a refrigerator stores food, an air conditioner cools a space in which a user is positioned, and a television (TV) provides content to a user.
A communication device such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, and the like is positioned at a random location of a home appliance of the user.
In recent days, a home appliance such as a refrigerator and a communication device are connected to a wide area communication network through a device such as a repeater or a router and communication between a home appliance such as a refrigerator and a communication device is possible through such devices.
In general, a communication device is portable and has a small size to be easily carried by a user. Accordingly, because of the small size, the user may easily lose the communication device and is not capable of answering the phone while the communication device is not capable of being found.